Penny and The Mighty Ducks
by emmydisney17
Summary: After 16 years of living on Puckworld, The only human on the planet Penny and her team of friends, The Mighty Ducks, arrive on Earth where Penny meets her long lost family and in time becomes Wildwing's adopted child along with her siblings.
1. Penny and the Mighty Ducks

**Penny and The Mighty Ducks: Prologue**

This story is about the Mighty Ducks but it's also about a human earth girl named Penny. Penny wasn't like other girls, the reason was she was raised by the alien ducks on Puckworld and loved it so. And the duck's story really starts with her. Starting on Earth.

Once upon a time (Corny, i know. But it's a common thing) in a city called Anaheim, a 30 year old married couple named Anna and Jake were longing for a child of their own but Anna couldn't have any children. However one day, Anna got sick in fact, very sick, Jake was heart broken and worried sick about his beloved wife. She ment so much to him and he couldn't stand to lose him. So while he went home he looked out the kitchen window of their house and wished for a cure.

Suddenly a rock from outer space landed in his back yard and he watched in shock as the rock cracked and out emerged a stunningly beautiful flower, one Jake had never seen before. Thinking this was a blessing, Jake used the space flower to cure his wife and Anna was cured in no time flat. Quickly things returned back to normal for the two, however the space flower had done a very strange thing to Anna other then curing her as they found out when she started having mood swings and eating strange food.

Finally they went to the doctor and got very shocking news, Anna was pregnant! Anna and Jake couldn't have been more happier in their entire lives and told everyone about the news. As 8 months time went by Anna's belly grew bigger and bigger with their child inside, however none of the soon to be parents knew what would happen next.

Then, on May 30 at 8:45 pm, Jake and Anna's first baby, a baby girl they named Penny. Now, what they didn't know was that the space flower Jake had used to heal Anna belonged to an evil space lord named Lord Dragaunus, who had hoped to use the flower's powers to create a powerfull warrior but now that the plant was used to heal an alien he figured that he should take the baby and clone it, the clone would be raised to be a warrior while he sent the real baby into space to die.

And that was just what the lizard alien did. He sent his shape shifting henchman, Chameleon to abduct the baby girl from her bedroom the first chance he got, taking a silver heart shaped locket stuck in the baby's blanket with him. However Anna saw Chomeleon and screamed, alerting Jake of the alien and was about to over power him when another one of those aliens, named Siege, tackled Jake, causing his death and teleported back to the ship with Baby Penny.

The aliens, a race called the Saurians, made the evil clone of Baby Penny and dubed her 'Luella'. Soon they placed Baby Penny in a rocket ship and sent her away however, the rocket wasn't heading towards no where, it headed for a planet filled with Alien Ducks called Puckworld.

On the same day on the alien planet Baby Penny landed in the middle of the city and everyone was amazed to see a baby alien unlike them. A duck named Canard, a duck highly responsable for his age and most repected duck ever, offred to take care of the child.

And thus, Penny became one of the ducks as the only human on the planet. And thus, her story and adventure begins.


	2. Penny's life on Puckworld

**Penny's Life on Puckworld**

16 year old Penny slept in her cozy bed as she smiled, wishing she could stay in the bed for the rest of the day. However her hockey puck alarm clock went off and she just placed her head under the pillow and muttered "Stupid alarm."

Then her father Canard came into the room "Good Morning Penny, rise and shine!" "I'd rather go back to bed." Penny said, her voice muffled under her pillow "Well," Canard said with a grin "Look who's been sleeping on the wrong side of the nest again." "Dad, school's out, it's time to relax and sleep in." Penny said as she removed her pillow to face her father. Canard chucked softly and replied "Yes, but today's a very busy day. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Penny asked as she rubbed her eyes she yawned and brushed her short dark brown hair and opened her light blue eyes to see her foster father "Would the names, 'Nosedive' and 'Wildwing' and the word 'Race' ring a bell?" Canard asked with a wink.

"Oh my gosh!" Penny said as she jolted up "You're right! Today's the day we race around town! I gotta get going right away!" Penny rushed into her wardrobe and pulled off a few red clothes from hangers while Canard said "May i help you?" "No!" Penny said "I've wasted enough time as it is! Now get out!" she closed the door at her father as he shook his head "That girl," he sighed with a smile "Gets it from her father."

* * *

That afternoon Penny ran across the streets of the city carrying her orange backpack to find her friends Wildwing and Nosedive. "I just hope i'm on time." she said "I'm never gonna live this down other wise." She quickly turned a corner to an allyway and triped over a little peice of ice "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she fell over but then a pair od arms caught her "Careful Penny." Wildwing said.

Penny smiled at the white duck as she got back on her feet and said "Thanks for that Wildwing. Where's Nosedive?" "Over here Pen Buddy!" Nosedive called out from their home made sleds Penny had told the ducks about her idea about sleding around town and the brothers thought it was a great idea.

"I'm tellin's you Pen," Nosedive told the girl as he got into his and Wildwing's sled, painted with black and white flames "This was a totally wicked idea! This is gonna be sweet!" "You don't even know the half of it." Penny said with a smile at the yellow duck.

She got into her own sled, which was painted navy blue and yellow and Wildwing got into his own sled with his younger brother as he said "On your marks, get set, go!" the two sleds took of like jets and they rocket down steet after street "Your going down Girly-girl!" Nosedive shouted playfully at Penny "We'll see about that french fry head!" Penny called out as they turned a corner.

Past one of the meny hockey rinks they raced as they whooped for joy "This is an awesome idea Penny!" Wildwing said as the two sleds came together "However i have just one question." "What's that?" Penny asked "How do we stop thses things?" Penny gasped in shock and said "I don't know, I DON'T HAVE ANY BREAKS!" "NEITHER DO WE!" Nosedive screamed as they headed for a wall.

All three screamed as they turned their stearing wheels with all their might to avode smashing into the wall Penny's sled started tilting as her friend's sled started to stop "Penny!" Wildwing and Nosedive shouted in alarm as they helplessly watched Penny's sled crash into the wall. "Oh, that was too horrable!" Nosedive said as he and Wildwing covered their eyes.

"Acctually, i thought it was really thrilling." Penny called from the fire escape she was hanging off of. Wildwing and Nosedive saw their friend and sigh happily in relief when Penny let go of the escape railing she landed on some snow and sighed "Some race huh?"

"Penny," Wildwing said "Next time we have a race, we put breaks on our mobels." Nosedive helped the human girl get up and she smiled "Still, that was exciting wasn't it?" "Up untill we thought you crashed into the wall." Wildwing said with crossed arms "Then what would i tell Canard?"

Penny smiled nervosly and said "Yeah, we'd better not tell dad about this then huh?" Penny's sled exploded into fire as they watched "We'd better not tell the police about this either." Wildwind said as they started tossing snow into the fire to put it out.

* * *

Penny was skating with her friends when she looked around her home and drifted off into space. Everyone had things she knew were normal, every duck on this planet was normal... but not her.

She had grown up like the other ducks on the planet , learned what they were taught, had other things teens had like dinner dates, mastered Hockey (Whick was the sport all the ducks very much adored), and even went to the Prom... with only Nosedive since her 'apperance' didn't win her a real date.

Penny loved her father and her friends more then anything but she had always wondered if she was the only one just like her. Sometimes she would wish to meet others like herself but as each year past that dream was still as far away as ever.

"Penny?" Wildwing asked Penny got out of her daze and said "Will i ever met creatures like me someday?" "Oh boy, that question again huh?" the white duck asked Penny nodded and sighed sadly "Maybe one day." Wildwing told her with a smile. Penny felt better and hugged her friend happily. Wildwing was allway there for her to make her feel better.

"Come on," the duck said "Let's get you home, your dad's waiting." "Ok." Penny said ans with that the two went home with Nosedive close behind.


	3. Penny learns of Drake Ducaine

**Penny learns of Drake Ducaine**

Penny was just walking with her friends Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade close behind. She pasted a few other ducks as they just chatted about the latest news or events woth their loved ones or friends. She felt happy to be with the best friends she loved so much and have such a dedicated father like Canard to be right there for her whenever she needed him like he had allways been since the start.

She had just closed her eyes when she bumped into someone and fell down "Hey!" a female voice said "Watch it!" "I'm so sorry about that." Penny said as she got up however she quickly realized just exactly who she had ran into "Oh no, Olivia." Olivia Pucksworth was the most popular girl in school and the most rotten duck Penny had ever known. "Ug, It's that none-duck girl Penny Thunder Freak." "That's Thunderbeak." Penny corrected "Whatever." Olivia sighed. Penny sighed she knew very well that Olivia loved to make fun of her in every way just because she wasn't a duck and the worst part of it was the fact that she was very good at insulting her.

"What's the freak like you doing here?" Olivia asked "Decided to leave and join a traveling freak show?" "No," Penny said "I'm going to have a relaxing day with my best friends." she turned to see her friends but Wildwing and Nosedive were'nt there "Guys? Oh no, why today?" "Such a same." Olivia sighed as she took out her brush from her purse and brushed her long blond hair. "Whatever would you do, None Duck?"

"Ok, so i'm not a duck," Penny told her "But i am a member of the Thunderbeaks! And nothing changes with that, nothing!" "Oh really?" Olivia "The Miss Puckworld beauty pagent is in a week and yours truely will win first prize for sure." "Penny was so mad at the duck and said "Oh yeah? What makes you think i'd make a better beauty then you?" Olivia laughed and said "You? The winner of the Miss Puckworld Beauty Pagent? That's a laugh! It's for ducks only. You've got such a flat face of uglyness, what kind of weirdo would ever find you beautiful?"

Penny felt her face from her chin, cheek and her nose, she didn't have any silken feathers just soft light skin, and she didn't have a beak just a nose. "There's my dad," Penny said softly "And there's Wildwing and Nosedive." "Who else?" Olivia asked crossing her amrs "What?" Penny asked "Who else?" Olivia asked again "Isn't there some guy in the entire world that thinks your a thing of beauty?" "Huh..." Penny felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach and started to slowly back away.

"Ha! i knew it!" Olivia bousted "You don't even have a boyfriend, Like me. No one to care about you." "That's not-" Penny suddenly fell over and landed on Olivia's boyfriend, Luke Feathersmen, who was even a bigger bully like Olivia. "What are you doing to my girl freak?" Luke asked as he held on to Penny's shirt collar and pulled her up to his face, which wasn't a very friendly one. "Just trying to give me her freak-ness," Olivia said "Can you ever imagne, her winning the Miss Puckworld Beauty pagent?"

"Ha, fat chance of that even happening." Luke scoffed "Just let me go." Penny said as she tried to pull herself out of the duck's grip "Why would i?" Luke asked suddenly a puck hit his head and he grabbed it as he let go of Penny "Ow! Who did that?" the very ticked off duck asked "Oh i'm so sorry," Wildwing said with a smile on his face "Was that your head in the way? I thought it was just a big rock!"

"Why you," Luke rolled up his sleeve as he walked towards the duck, ready to fight him while Nosedive arrived and said "Come on Pen, Let's get outta here before Snobzilla's doorman gets wise." Once Nosedive and Penny were out of harm's way, Wildwing tossed a big fat snowball at Luke's face, stunning him long enough to let him escape.

As they ran behind a wall Wildwing and Nosedive were laughing "Hey bro, Did you see the look that guy had when i tossed that snowball into his face?" Wildwing asked his little brother "I was laughing all the way here thinking of that!" "Priceless bro!" Nosedive laughed "Priceless! Right, Pen-Buddy?" no response "Penny?" Penny had her head hung and she allowed a few tears to run down her face "Penny?" Wildwing asked "What did they do to you?" "Called me ugly and a freak again." the girl replied sadly the brothers looked at the other with worried looks on their faces.

Wildwing placed his hand on Penny's shoulders and said soothingly "I know that Olivia and Luke had said tp you, but your not ugly. Just Diffirent, and being diffirent is'nt a bad thing." "It still hurts." Penny muttered the white duck wiped away a few tears with his fingers and gently lifted her face so she could see him "But that dousen't make you who you are. That makes you who you are." As he pointed at her heart Penny smiled and hugged Wildwing tight then with Nosedive.

"You guys think i could win the Miss Puckworld Beauty pagent?" "Sure!" Nosedive said "Well, so what if your not a duck, you're just fine by us." "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Canard had goten off of work early so he could train his best friend Wildwing on his goalie skills. He wacked every hockey puck towards the goal but each time Wildwing deflected them. Penny was just skaing with Nosedive as they watched the training "So, i've became intrested in this story about a duck named Drake Ducaine." Penny told Nosedive.

"Well, Drake Ducaine totally ruled!" Nosedive said started to tell the story in his own words to the girl "Those evil overlords had conqured everything; i mean, a real game over for the whole universe and nobody could find them cause they had these evil magic powers." "So how did we win?" Penny asked "Well, Drake invented a crazy mask," he pulled the mask off Wildwing "A goalie mask that can see right by their invisable shields!" he put on the mask as Penny said "What happened next?" "So he hunts down the bad guys, kicks their tails clear into another dimention and the crowd goes wild!"

Then he lost his balance and fell backwards, landing on his rear making Penny giggle at the duck "Wow," she said "He sounds like a very cool guy, just like Wildwing and dad."

"Flatterer." Wildwing said blushing a little

"But she's right," Canard told his best friend "I couldn't get a single puck past you, You're like Penny's idol." "Naw," Wildwing said "Your the idol around here, your the best and nobody beats you on the ice."

"Do you think Drake was a real duck?" Penny asked her friend as she helped him up "Of course!" Nosedive replied "Otherwise, i'd be talking about something out of Boredoms-vile!" "Well, i don't." Wildwing said as he and Canard joined the two "I've heard all those stories, but their just legends." "Legends?" Nosedive repeated in shock "Wake up and smell yourself bro! We're talking about the most coolest duck who ever quacked, flat out!"

"Relax baby brother," Wildwing told his brother "The evil overlords vanished a very long time ago." "Could they come back?" Penny asked Canard chuckled and placed his arm around his human daughter saying "Naw, i guess their dead by now."

However, Wildwing and Canard were wrong. Little did they know that in a week, everything they know and love will be destroyed forever.


	4. From Best Day Ever to Doomsday

**From Best Day Ever to Doomsday**

It had been a week since Penny had heard of Drake Ducaine from her best friends and now she and her father Canard were prepairing a very fancy and beautiful gown for her to win the Miss Puckworld Beauty Pagent to she could prove Olivia wrong about her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Canard asked as he gave Penny a needle with some brown thread for his daughter's dress.

"I have to," Penny said "Otherwise, Olivia will never stop calling me a freak." "She called you that?" Canard asked the girl nooded and Canard placed his arms around his daughter and said softly "Pen, Don't you ever let anyone tall you what they think about you on the outside. It's only the inside that's importent."

"I love you Daddy." Penny said as she hugged her dad "I love you too, Pen baby." Canard said. Penny was done with her dress and put it on. It had brown sleeves, a yellow top and skirt, and gray slippers "How do i look?" "Like a dream come true." Wildwing replied as he stood at the doorway with his brother "Now let's show tha Olivia who's boss." Nosedive said as he figh fived Penny "You better believe it!" the girl said.

Then with a sly smile she grabbed the duck and gave him a noogie on the head! "Noogie, Noogie, Noogie!" She said playfully "Hey!" Nosedive exclaimed "Cut that out! Uncle!" Wildwing laughed and said "She really got you good baby bro!" "Now for you." Penny said "Uh oh." Wildwing muttered "Well, look at the time. I should be going!" "Get him!" Penny cried. Canard and Nosedive chased Wildwing all over the house until Penny tackled him and gave him a noogie too "Hey! Stop!" Wildwing pleaded as he laughed "Ok! Ok! You win! Uncle! Uncle!"

* * *

At 2 pm everyone gathered to watch the Pagent crown it's champion while the girls compeiting for the contest walked down the runway. Amoung them were Olivia and Penny. Penny saw Wildwing, Nosedive and Canard waving to her from the croud. Penny felt like this was the best day ever in her life. She knew both her score and Olivia's were tied and one challenge was all it'll take to crown her or Olivia the winner.

"It all comes down to this." The announcer said "With only Penny and Olivia, But which one of the girls will win?" Penny was crossing her fingers for herself to win but then she had a very scary feeling something wasn't right. She looked up and through the window high above the croud she thought she had seen a red airship flying in the sky. What was going on?

"May I have the envelope please?" The announcer said to the judges. They handed the duck a golden letter but Penny wasn't focused on the pagent, her mind was still focused on the red airship she saw "And the winner is-"

**BOOM!**

All of a sudden, the building shook as a loud explosion was heard outside "What-What was that?" The Announcer asked in shock Suddenly the building started to crumble and everyone ran out in a panic. Penny got out and saw huge red robots. She also saw some smaller robots gather around some ducks, including Wildwing and Nosedive! "Guys!" Penny called out in shock. Suddenly a rock landed on her head and knocked her out.

When Penny woke up an hour later, she saw blood red skies, robots around every corner and no duck in sight. "Wildwing! Nosedive! Dad! Where are you!" she shouted then one of the little robots lunged for the girl. She ran for her life but in the progress the robot's claws broke her locket's chain and it fell to the ground while Penny fled for her very life, not even bothering to come back for the locket.

She had to find out what was happening, but how?


	5. Meeting Duke and Tanya

**Meeting Duke and Tanya**

18 weeks went by since that fateful day when everything first went bleak for eveyone. Penny wandered the amandoned streets where the robots were'nt roaming feeling very misrable and lonely. She haven't seen anyone in days or even weeks and she was getting very worried about her friends and her father. She had looked everywhere for them but they were no where to be found.

"Where is everyone?" She asked herself what she wouldn't give just to see Wildwing, Nosedive and her father again she looked down at her tattered, stained and torn dress, since she had to dodge and hide from the robots for the last few months. "There's just got to be someone there." Penny said "There just has to be."

Suddenly she heard a few smashing sounds near an ally and went over to invistagate. She peeked over a dumpster wreckage and saw a duck with an eyepatch standing on the reakage of some robots while holding a sword before the blade suddenly shined gold and dissapeared leaving only the bottom "I love the sound of smached robots in the morning." The duck said with a strong Brooklyn accsent.

The duck notised Penny before she quickly ducked down "Hey, are you ok? You look like your lost." "You don't know the half of it." Penny said from behind the dumpster "Can you please come out so we can be friends?" the duck asked "I know this must be scary for you but you'll have to trust me, everyone else is at the prisoner camps." "Prisoner camps?" Penny asked as she poked her head out She suddenly had a sick feeling that Wildwing and Nosedive must have been inside the prisoner camps the whole time.

She stepped out and the duck got a more clearer look at the girl in front of him. "You're that alien girl aren't you?" the duck asked Penny frowned sadly and sighed "I'm Penny Thunderbeak." "Canard's kid?" Duke asked with a smile "I've always heard that he had a kid who wasn't like all the rest but i never thought they ment... like this." "Are you making fun of me?" The girl asked "No, i didn't mean that as an offence. Name's Duke."

Duke seemed to be the only duck she had ever met in months and knew that if she wanted to find her father, she would have to trust him.

"So... Duke, i need help." She told him "No surprise," Duke said "When that overlord took over eveyone was soon scattered. Some got sent to the camps, some are still out there, and some are left to die under his claws." "That's terrable." Penny said "Where are we going to go?" "Back to my place." Duke said "It hasn't been ransacked like the other houses since it's underground. They'll never even sespect we're hiding under their feet."

Duke led Penny trough a maze of wreacked houses and buildings that seams to go on forever until they came across a tube with it's end underground "I've gotta warn ya," Duke said as he got Penny into the tube "It's got a sudden drop so if you feel like your falling, don't worry, You'll have a soft landing on a matress." "What do you mean by a sudden dr-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Penny screamed as she fell down the tube and landed on a pile of pillows with a thud.

Then Duke landed beside her and said "Some ride, huh kid?" Penny looked like she was having a heart attack as she stumbled out of the pillows "Let's never do that again." She looked around the room and saw lots of weapons hanging from the walls along with some pictures of ducks from missing, to in the camps to even dead. "Welcome to our hideaway." Duke said as he joined her. He took her my the hand and led her to a room where a yellow duck with blond hair was working on something.

"Yo, Tanya." Duke said "I've just found another one to keap." "That's great! Send him over hear, i need a hand with this arm." "Uh, the 'he' is really a 'she' Tanya." Duke said "Oh, sorry." Tanya said as Penny walked beside her. She could tell she was busy building a strange arm like device "Could you give me a hand and give me the wrench near by. I can't reach it and i have to hold on to this little do-dad or else it could explode." Penny grabbed the wrench and gave it to Tanya who used it to tighten a bolt before she let go.

"Now that that's out of the way, why don't you tell me your name?" Tanya asked as she removed her dark goggles to see Penny more clearly. Surprized to see the human girl, she jolted backwards and landed on the floor. "Are you ok?" Penny asked "Sorry, i've just never met someone like you before." Tanya said as the girl helped her up. "Well, it's nice to meet you Tanya, i'm Penny Thunderbeak."

"Thunderbeak? As in Canard Thunderbeak?" Tanya asked "The same." Duke said with a nod. Penny suddenly felt sad and sighs sadly "I wish i knew where my daddy was." "Don't worry," Tanya told Penny as she placed her hand on her shoulder "We find lots of ducks roaming around. Well, Duke douse i just stay here and invent weapons for us to use. We'll find your father before you can say... uh, pucks."

"Pucks." Penny sighed happily Tanya and Duke giggled and led Penny to the room where she would be staying.

* * *

Meanwhile Canard had just returned to the destroyed city from Twin Beaks after all this time. He was worried about his daughter and his best friend and he hoped they were all right.

"Penny!" He called out the abandoned street "Where are you?" Then, to his horror, he found Penny's locket next to a small puddle of blood. He picked up the locket and cluched it tight as tears fell from his eyes, asuming the worse had happened while he was away. "You... you metal loving monster! I'll make you pay for taking my dearest treasure away from me. Penny, honey, i swear you will be avenged!"

If only he knew the truth about Penny...


	6. The arrival of Grin and Mallory

**The arrival of Grin and Mallory**

Penny was sleeping in her new bed with a smile on her face, she was having a dream. In her dream, she was dreaming about being with her father, Wildwing and Nosedive. None of them ever said a word but Penny didn't care, she knew they loved her no matter what happend and everything was perfect and peacefull without any worry or threts what so ever. Suddenly it all went red and Penny saw her best friends and her father dissapear before her eyes as the robots stormed the land and one of them aimed a gun at Penny...

Penny jolted awake and woke up. She panted and looked around the room, on the wall was a clock that read 1:31 AM. After that dream, there was no way she was going to get any sleep now. She got up and walked around the underground base with her flashlight lighting her way. With a sigh, she sat down on a table where a pencil and a sheet of paper was and drew a picture of herself with Canard, Wildwing and Nosedive all playing hockey and being together. A little tear leaked from her eye as she looked at the picture "I miss you." she said

"Missing someone you love, right?" Penny turned in a panic but calmed down when she saw Duke "Oh, it's only you Duke. Yes, i miss them. I miss my daddy and my two best friends Wildwing and Nosedive. We always did everything together and... i miss them." Duke gave Penny a tisue and said softly "Don't cry sweetheart, we'll find them. Why don't you go back to bed?" "I can't," Penny explained "I just had a dream that ended badly."

Suddenly, with out any warning, a blarring alarm went off and the two jumped back in shock while Tanya, who had woken up, joined them "It's the intruder alarm! Someone's tresspassing!" "At this hoar?" Duke asked "Who could it be?" "What it if's those robots?" Penny said as she grabbed Duke and pulled herself close to him "Don't worry kid, It's could be just a false alarm."

Tanya, Duke and Penny arrived at a computer and looked at the screen to see two ducks in ragged clothing. One was a huge male with black hair in a little pony tail wearing what used to be a white shirt and blue pants with torn parts down his feet while the other was a female with red tattered hair wearing what used to be a yellow dress with a blue belt. "Are you sure this is where we can hide?" the famale duck asked "I senced it." the big male said.

"Should we let them it?" Penny asked "Eh, why not?" Duck said as he pushed some buttons "The red head looks cute anyway." then he pulled out a mike and spoke into it "Hello there." "Who's that?" the girl duck outside asked as she struck a fighting pose "Whoa, take it easy babe. You running from the robots?" "We've just escaped from one of the camps." the female said "So yeah, that clears as running away in some point." "You see a tube?" Duck asked "Go down it and you'll be home free and have a place to crash for the night."

The two ducks saw the tube with the help of the girl's light and went down, falling and landed with a thud on some pillows. Tanya, Duke and Penny ran to meet them and found that they had both landed on their heads, thus their tops were covered and only their legs were free. Tanya and Penny helped the big male and he landed on his rear on the floor "Whew, thanks." he said Duke helped the female and when they saw each other and gasped

"You?" Duke gasped "You?" the girl duck asked in shock "Oh no, Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! There is no way i'm gonna stay down here with the master thief i've been trying to arrest for years!"

"Master thief?" Penny asked confusingly "That's an interesting story." Duke told the girl before he turned to the girl duck "Now look, because i'm in a good mood i'm gonna put you're little 'thing' with me aside since you look like you needed help. Or would you like to play cat and mouse with the robots?" "Why you little- why i oughta..." The female duck's voice trained off when her eyes spotted Penny and she froze just like that.

"Who and what is that?" she asked Penny felt a little angered when she said 'What' in that sentance "Easy with the words." Duke said "This is Penny, this is the daughter of, i kid you not, Canard Thunderbeak. Who, i might add, was you're repected partner a few years back." "You're Canard's daughter?" the female asked "Yes, and since you two know each other i'd like to know your names by now if you don't mind." "I'm Mallory." the red headed duck said as she shook Penny's hand "I'm Grin." the big duck said with a bow "An honor to meet the child of the great Thunderbeak."

"Since when did you guys know all about my dad?" Penny asked "You mean he never told you any of his high lights?" Duck asked with a tilted head "Uh, i guess not." Penny admitted with a shrug "Boy, have you got a lot to catch up on." Duke said "But first can we please go back to bed?" Tanya said with a yawn "I still need my beauty sleep." "Allow me to show you two your sleeping quarters." Duke said smoothingly as he tried to grab Mallory but she moved away from him "If you don't mind, i prefer to find my own sleeping quarters. I'll spare you from being turned in but if you make any funny moves with me you'll be asking for it.

"This should be a very long night then." Tanya said Penny then remembered what Mallory said about escaping from the camps and said "Mallory, when you and Grin were in those camps, did you happen to meet two brother ducks by the name of Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade? They're my best friends." "I don't remember." Mallory said "I'm sorry, but maybe i'll remember in the morning."

"Maybe my dad is at those camps." Penny said with a frown "Never." Grin said "Canard would never be caught by any goon." Mallory said agreeing with Grin "He was the toughest of the tough and nothing, absolutly nothing would make him feel week, small or even helpless. He's a true war hero." "Then... If he was that great why didn't dad ever tell me this?" Penny asked "I'm so confused. And i've got a head ache just thinking about it."

"Just stop thinking and start resting," Duke said "I have a feeling we're gonna have a long day ahead of us in the morning." Penny couldn't help but feel that he was right. And she was going to ask him about being a 'master thief' in the morning.


	7. Penny finds her Father

**Penny finds her Father**

Penny awoke from her sleep feeling very happy about being with new friends and got up from her bed. The last dream she had was with her father again but this time it was a good dream one that sparked hope into her heart.

She flung herself off her bed and rushed around the corner to meet her new friends. However Duke, Mallory, Tanya and Grin were not in the hideout at all. The girl looked around and spotted a note from Duke

**Hey Penny,**

**By the time you read this i guess we'll be out on the field kickin' some tin can butt. If we don't return then they got us or we'll just be late. Either way make yourself comfy.**

Penny sighed and said "Looks like i'm home alone. I wonder what's happening outside." Penny came over to the computer and turned on the moniter. What she saw was the torn down street and... wait! Was that Canard near some rubble? It was! "Daddy!" Penny exclaimed happily "My dad's here!" Then she saw Canard leaving and franticly ran to the hidden ladder of the hideout shouting "Dad! Wait! Daddy! Daddy, it's me Penny!"

By the time the girl got out of the hideout Canard had already left "Dad!" Penny shouted "Daddy!" Without thinking she ran after her father who was miles ahead of her and shouted "Dad! It's me!"

Canard didn't hear Penny, all he heard was the sounds of the robots marching around the corner of the alley he was at. With a stern look in his eyes he louded his gun and said "This is personal Dragaunus, This is for my girl Penny!" Then he opened fire on some robots when they saw him. He ducked behind a broken car and kept firing unaware someone was behind him.

When the dust cleared Canard emerged to see the robot parts scattered around amoung the parts was a digital map on a screen to one of the camps. "This could come in handy." The duck said as he picked up the screen "Dad!" a voice behind him said behind him.

Canard froze and his heart started punping "Penny?" He asked he turned and was shocked to see his own daughter, unharmed safe and sound! "Daddy!" Penny shouted happily as she ran to him "Penny!" Canard exclaimed happily as he opened his arms. Penny jumped into her father's arms and hugged as they laughted happily. They were together again!

"Penny baby," Canarded sighed as he pulled his daughter closer "I thought something terrable happened to you. Oh, my little girl, you have no idea how happy i am to see you!" "You have no idea how happy i am to see you." Penny told her father "I was as worried about you as much as you did about me. I love you Daddy." "I love you too Penny baby." Canard said "I love you."

Canard pulled out Penny's locket from his pack and placed it around Penny's neck "My locket." Penny said softly "You had it?" "I found it near blood and thought that saurian slime bucket had done somthing to you." Canard said softly as he gently pressed his hand across Penny's cheek "But we can't stay here, if only i had found a place were we could hide safely." "I know just the place."

Later on Canard and Penny fell down the tube and landed on the pillows with a thud "When you said that the first step would be a doozy, i didn't think you ment _this _doozy!" Canard complained as he got up "Sorry dad." Penny said "But it was my new friends' idea, not mine." "Who are your new friends anyway?" "Grin, Mallory, Duke and Tanya."

They walked up to the computer and Canard placed the screen he got from the robot he destroed on top "Let's see," He started typing and in no time pictures of the prisoners inside the camp were shown on the computer screen "Wow, Look! It's my high school math teacher! And those are the hockey players from school too. And there is Olivia and Luke!" Then they saw two pictures they wished they never saw: Wildwing and Nosedive were next to the two bullies' pictures.

"We have to save them!" Penny said "Dad, i'm not going to hide while my best friends are in prison." "I know," Canard said "And i'm not going to lose you again either. We have two brothers to save."


	8. Saving Wildwing and Nosedive

**Saving Wildwing and Nosedive**

Penny and Canard, Now wearing battle armor, rushed past a few robots who were guarding the slave camp and saw Wildwing and Nosedive martching with other slaves of the evil lord. "Guys!" Penny gasped she tried to run to their side but Canard stoped her "Don't just rush into things Pen," Canard told her "I don't want to lose you again. Just fallow behind me."

Wildwing turned to his brother saying "Dive, what are we gonna do?" "I hear you bro," Nosedive said "I mean, we keap hearing about the resistance but where are they?" "I don't know, Wildwing said "Maybe they're just a legand, like Drake Ducaine." he and Nosedive stopped marching and the white duck said "It's hopeless, we don't stand a chance."

Suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. "Canard!" Wildwing exclaimed happily "Wildwing!" Penny said "Nosedive!" "Penny!" Wildwing and Nosedive said happily as Nosedive hugged Penny tight... until he saw Penny's face turn blue "Sorry about that." Nosedive said "Where have you been all this time?" Wildwing asked Canard and Penny.

"I was in hiding," Penny said "But i knew somehow i would find you again." "And i'm what's left of the millitary. In the resistance." "The resistance?" Wildwing asked with a smile "It really exsits?"

Canard told the three everything about the resistance and he surprised the three more by showing them a white mask, the mask Drake Ducaine had used on the evil empire long ago.

"Didn't i tell you man?" Nosedive asked with glee "Was Drake Ducaine the main duck or what!" He reached to take hold of the mask but Canard pulled it away "Beat it kid, before you get us all into trouble." "But Daddy," Penny said "He's one of my best friends, it's not fair he has to stay here. Please, can we take him?" "And if you want me," Wildwing said, standing up for his brother and helping Penny out "Then my brother's part of the deal."

"Alright." Canard said "But you're responsable for the kid's safety." Nosedive smiled at his brother and his best friend happily "Alright Bro and Pen buddy! This smack's a serious par-ty-ty tay!"

* * *

Later on Everyone, which was made up by Wildwing, Duke, Mallory, Tanya, Canard, Nosedive and Grin, was already ducked out in their battle armor. Penny was still getting dressed when her father knocked on the door "Are you done yet?" "I don't wanna come out." Penny said "Why not?" the duck asked "I feel silly," Penny said "Besides, fighting's just not my thing!" "I know," Canard said "But now it is, so come out so we can see you."

"Alright, but no snickering or wolf whistling!" Penny said. The door opened and Penny came out wearing her battle armor. Her armor was made up of a blue long sleeved body suite with white chest armor over the top, a lavender belt encircling her hips with a puck blaster hanging over left hip, a brown armor pad on her left shoulder with the Mighty Ducks insignia on it, light whight yet strong armored vambraces, white boots and yellow fingerless gloves.

"How do i look?" Penny asked with a crocked smile, feeling very embarraced "I like it." Wildwing said Nosedive was more intrested in his new weapons "This is slamming gear Canard." He said "We are set for some serious street hockey!"

"That's what i'm afraid of." Penny gulped in an uneasy way.

* * *

Later on, the ducks flew across the sky in a white jet called the Aero wing. Penny could only feel her fears of meeting his royal Hot Temperness himself as the air ship flew nearer and nearer the target Canard had told the team earlyer. Fear and worry filled her mind and face with mix fealings about what will happen next and she just couldn't control herself as she shook her legs wildly.

Nosedive noticed this and sat next to her to calm her down. Penny started feeling a little better but then Canard said "Prepair youselves, we're almost there." "Here?" Mallory asked "We're 20 clicks from no where." "Maybe we're lost." Penny said sheepishly "No we're not lost." Canard, who was now wearing the mask, said "The master Tower has an invisablity feild around it, Dragunus's cloak of darkness and we're about to pass through it."

Suddenly a menicing black tower appeared out of no where and everyone was amazed "Dragunun's headquarters!" Wildwing exclaimed in shock. "We're gonna go in that thing?" Penny asked "Is it too late to ask for a bathroom break?"

The aerowing landed and the ducks, minus Nosedive, and Penny left the air ship "Yo!" Nosedive said "What about me?" "Be a team player little bro," Wildwing called out to his brother "Somebody's gotta look after the ship." "I think i've just got the short end of the hockey stick!" Nosedive shouted before the door to the air ship closed.

* * *

As the ducks walked down a long hallway, being careful not to get caught Penny suddenly saw strange images flash before her eyes, a tall towering lizard, a red rocket ship, a pair of long green scaled hands reatching towards a baby girl in her crib who was crying...

"Penny? Are you ok?" Tanya asked the girl Penny shock her head and said "Just feeling lightheaded." then they came across a giant metal door shut tight. "now what dad?" Penny asked her dad "Grin, you're on." Canard told the duck. Grin nodded and pried the door open with his mussels.

When they arrived at the master computer Duke said "I saw this on the cover of better homes and supervillains." "Tanya," Canard said "Take Mallory and shut this thing down." the girls nodded and ran off then Wildwing realized something, why was he in the team while everyone else had very good reasons why they should be on the team... but that about himself?

When he asked Canard the duck said "You're gonna draw Dragunus out so we can jump him." "Why me?" Wildwing said "You're the best golie i know," the copper duck said "You'll be able to take out whatever hits you." "Did i mention i'm half chicken?" Wildwing asked, clearly showing how not happy he was. "Daddy, i don't fight and i don't have any skills like the others," Penny said "Why am i here?" For that Canard took of his mask and spoke softly "Because Penny, i don't want to lose you like when i lost you the first time, when the lizard took over everything. And i'm not leaving you now or ever."

Penny hugged her father tight as he hugged her back "I love you." She said "I love you too." Canard said. Then Duck 'coughed' and said "Hey, don't mind us, we're just waiting for some guards to hull us away to a cell here." "Oh, right, right." Canard said remembering the mission they were on "Let's go!"

* * *

They entered another room where there was a statue of the overlord. Once Penny saw it she suddenly saw more images pass though her eyes. A bright light, a baby giggling, a starry sky, a man and woman that looked like Penny, then the dragon overlord...

Penny held her head and covered her eyes. What was happening to her? She snapped out of her daze to discover Wildwing running down a hallway. "We'll give him a ten second head start..." Canard started but then the doors started closeing and Penny ran, jumping pass the doors before they closed.

As Canard tried to open the door Duke said "So much for you're plan Canard." Then three saurians arrived and they attacked the ducks.

* * *

Meanwhile Wildwing and Penny were sneaking around as the white mallard said "You're the bait old pal, You're the decoy. Remind me to do you a favor sometimes Canard." "I really don't like this Wildwing." Penny said "I'm so jittery and, call me crazy, but... i think i've... seen all this before." "You're kidding, right?" Wildwing asked there was no way Penny could have seen this before because... it was just inpossable... was it?

Then they saw some robot guards and Penny tried to aim at the robots but missed and ended up targeted "Penny!" Wildwing pushed Penny out of the way, saving her before she could've been zapped and destroed the robots himself. "That oughta get his attention." He said then Dragunus appeared and turned invisable, his cackled laughter echoed across the room and it sent chills down Penny's spine.

Penny watched as Wildwing was picked up by the dragon like alien and when he became visable again "Now duck," He told Wildwing "You're mine." "Help!" Wildwing shouted Penny knew she had to do something. She jumped from her hiding place and aimed for Dragunus "Leave him alone!"

When the Dragunus saw Penny he became surprised "The infant? How could this be possable?" Wildwing and Penny were confused by what the lizard was talking about then he said "No matter, soon you'll be done for... Penny."

Penny gasped in shock and droped her puch launcher "H-How did you know my name?" She asked "You know her?" Wildwing asked the lizard however he only grabed Penny and dragged the two away. "If your here," The lord said "Then Canard must be nearby."

"Shall i do away with Them master?" A female voice similar to Penny's voice asked. Then Wildwing and Penny saw something that shocked them: another human girl who looked excically like Penny! Even the armor she wore looked like Penny's armor! Only the long sleeved body sutie was blood red, her armor on her chest was black, her belt was black, her armor pad was black, her boots were brown and her fingerless gloves were black.

"No, Luella." Dragunus told her "Find Canard, i'll take care of these fools myself." "Yes master." The girl, Luella said then she walked down the same hall to join the other suarians in battle "Daddy!" Penny shouted "Daddy, there's a girl who looks like me, and he's on the dark side! She's not me!" Suddenly The girl lunged at her and everything went black for them...


	9. Canard's Sacrifice

**Canard's Sacrifice**

_A light shined from out of a dark place and there was a baby crying. "Congratulations, it's a helthy baby girl." someone said. The just born baby kept crying and crying until she was placed into the arms of her mother. She opened her eyes to see her mother for the first time, she had long brown hair and dark blue eyes unlike her newborn baby. "She's so beutiful." the new mother said "Isn't she beutiful honey?" The baby turned her head and saw her father, who had light blue eyes and and blond hair._

_"Our baby sure is pretty." the baby's father said "What are you going to name her?" a doctor said "I like the name Penny." the mother said. "And if we get another girl, let's name her Betty." the baby father said with a smile. The baby, who was really Penny, cooed and gurgled at her new parents happily. Then the new parents left the hospital with their new baby daughter and got in their green car._

_Baby Penny looked out the backseat window of the car to see a red dragon shaped space ship but she just cooed. Then Baby Penny left the car with her parents. She saw her father who wore a yellow shirt, pink boots and pink pants. "Come to your daddy Penny Sweetie." he said as he picked up his baby daughter._

_Later on Baby Penny, now wearing blue footy pajamas, was being rocked to sleep by her mother who now wore yellow pajamas. Baby Penny played with her mother's long hair as she sung a song. Baby Penny giggled as her mother wrapped a pink blanket around the baby. "This is your blanket," her mother told her baby "I kept it since we left the hospital but i put your name on it." her mother showed her baby the corner which had the name 'Penny' in blue yarn._

_Baby Penny yawned and her mother placed her baby in her cradle with a locket, Penny's locket, fell into the blanket with the baby. Her mother kissed her forehead then turned off the lights as she left and closed the door. A moment after a strange light lit up the room and right over the cradle. Baby Penny opened her eyes and saw an alien looming over hear from her bed. This was Chameleon, one of Dragonsus's goons "I found the baby." the green lizard like alien said "Good," another voice said from the com on his whrist "Now bring it aboard."_

_Chamaleon grabbed the baby and said "Nap times over, you're coming with me." As Chemeleon grabbed Penny his tail accidently hit a golden dragon lamp and it crashed into the floor, alerting the mother who screamed at the sight of Chameleon holding her baby "Uh oh," the green alien said "Time to exit, stage right!" the alien jumped out the window and made a run for it while Penny's mother watched in horror "Help! An alien took my baby!"_

_Penny's father lunged for Chameleon and was about to punch his face when suddenly another alien, Seige, arrived and punched the man, sending him flying into a ditch, killing him "Jake!" Penny's mother yelled. Then they teleported away._

_The Next thing Baby Penny knew she was in the ship with the rest of her abtuctors, the Saurians! They had placed her inside a glass tube then a green light shined on her and in another tube. Soon Penny's clone, Luella was created. "Perfect," the red alien said, his voice scaring Baby Penny "My own warrior to raise as my own." "What about this other baby?" Chalemeon asked pointing at Baby Penny "Send her away." Dragonus said._

_Wraith, the only Saurian with magic as his weapon, placed Baby Penny inside a rocked and said "So long infant, just be gratefull my lord didn't kill you." Then he launched the rocket, sending Penny deep into Outer Space to die. Instead, her rocket, heading in light speed, headed for another planet Puckworld._

_The rocket enterted the planet and crash landed into the snow. Baby Penny opened her eyes just as the ship opened, showing the human baby a whole new world. A world she would grow up in for the next 16 years. A crowd gathered around the baby and wondered what to do with her. Then a young duck named Canard came close and said "She's just a baby." he said he picked up Baby Penny and read her name on the blanket. "Penny," Canard looked at the baby warmly and Baby Penny cooed at the bird. "Canard," a voice said "Are you nuts? It's an alien from another planet and we don't even know what it can do." "She's a girl not an it," Canard said with an angry look in his face as he faced the croud "And She's just a baby. Just born i bet."_

_Baby Penny whimpered as she started to cry but Canard patted her back and said "Don't cry Penny Baby, i'll take care of you from now on." as time pasted Penny started walking, then talking, then to school, and grew from a toddler, to a child, to finally a 16 year old..._

"Penny! Penny, wake up!" Wildwing called out Penny, who had been dreaming of her past jolted awake then and there "What? What happen? Did we win?" "Hardly," Wildwing replied They saw Dragonus and Penny notised their feet were strapped down by a strange kind of chain or something. "What's going on?" Penny asked "You might wanna ask him that question." Wildwing said pointing to their captor Dragonus.

The evil overlord pulled the leaver and pulled it. The platform started hovering down towards the eletric pit down below "When you two hit those rays, you shall be insinterated," the red lizard said "I've always had a passion for chrispy duck." "I don't suppose i could intrest you in a nice pasta salad instead huh?" Wildwing asked.

Meanwhile Nosedive was'nt going to take any more waiting. He looked at the controls trying to figer out which one would start the ship. "If i could just get this heap in the air." Nosedive covered his eyes and said "Nosedive to tower, here gouse nothing." he pressed a button and open his eyes to see what worked... the window wipers "Augh, wrong."

Meanwhile Tanya and Mallory were at the main computers. They attached the bombs to the computers and Tanya told Mallory "Now throw the toggle switch." Mallroy looked at the buttom and the switch not knowing which to push "Togle switch... affirmative." she said then she pushed the button. The result, the timer went on rapid speed as an alarm went off.

"I told you to thow the switch, not press the button!" Tanya told Mallory as the two ran away "Switch, Button, what's the diff?" Mallory asked "About 9 minutes of escape time!" Tanya shouted then the bombs went off but Mallory and Tanya managed to escape as a ball of fire charged at them.

Meanwhile Wildwing and Penny were being lowered deeper into the pit when the room shook due to the explosion "What the blazes?" Dragonus asked then he left leaving his captives to their doom. "What are we gonna do Wildwing?" Penny asked her friend "Hope that Canard and the others will save us." Wildwing said "And if Dad dosn't come?" Wildwing looked down and said "You don't wanna now the anser to that. Trust me."

Meanwhile Canard, Grin, and Duke were battleing the rest of the Saurians when they saw Luella running towards Canard. "Penny!" Canard said happily but then 'Penny' jumped and ramed Canard right in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Penny?" Duke asked but then he and Grin saw the evil blood red tilt in her eyes and realized that this girl was _not _Penny at all.

"You're not Penny," Duke said aiming his blade at the girl's face "Who are you?" "I am Luella." Luella said "Dragonus is my lord and master and i must destroy all who cross him!" Then Dragonus called all his men to escape the exploding and they teleported away along with Luella. "I'm thinking, that was a little too easy." Duke said "Forget it," Canard said "We've got to find Wildwing and Penny."

Back with Wildwing and Penny they were moments away from becomeing zaped. "Oh man, my feathers are starting to sweat!" Wildwing said "I don't wanna get zaped," Penny said in a panic "HELP!" then Canard, Grin and Duke arrived and saw them "Wildwing! Penny!" Canard shouted Duke launched his grapple puck (I think that's what it's called. Don't blame me if it's wrong.) and swung down, grabbing Wildwing and Penny before they could touch the lazers.

They got back on the platform and Penny hugged her dad "Penny, are you all right? Did they hurt you?" "No, i'm fine." Penny said "Grab your socks troups!" Mallory said as she and Tanya rejoined the team "In 30 seconds this place is gonna be toast!"

Suddenly the wall next to them blew up and they when the dust settled they looked outside the fortress to see the ship gone "The Aerowing's gone!" Canard said then he turned to Wildwing angrily and said "That kid brother of yours, he-" Suddenly a wind blew an familier engains were heard then they saw the aerowing and piloting it was Nosedive! "Haha! Nosedive to the rescue!" the mallard cheered.

The ducks and Penny got on the ship and Penny wrapped her arms around her friend "Nosedive, you are the greatest!" "And to think i only got an 'F' in these things at school," Nosedive said "Looks like goofing off while making paper airplanes payed off after all!" Then they saw the red Saurian rocket ship entering a wormhole and Wildwing asked "What is that?" "It appears to be some sort of dimentional gateway." Tanya said "The we'll fallow them," Wildwing said then he turned to his little brother and said "Come on baby bro, punch it!" "Hang on!" Nosedive said as he made the ship go faster.

As they got closser to the ship it suddenly relased a living worm like creature that wrapped itself around the ship. The ship jolted as the worm clutched tight to the ship "What's happening?" Penny asked "And what the heck is that!" "I think it's an eletromagitc worm!" Tanya said "A what worm?" Penny asked. "Hey, if thsat thing get's big enough it could swallow the ship!" Duke shouted

"How are we gonna get rid of it?" Wildwing asked "It has to comsume some sort of matter." Tanya said "Then toss something out!" Penny said as she hung on to Wildwing "Toss what out?" Tanya said "Everything in this ship is bolted down!" Suddenly a gust of wind made Wildwing and Penny turn to see Canard at the opened door "Canard! What are you doing?" Wildwing asked "Daddy?" Penny asked "You heard Tanya," Canard said "I'm gonna shut this thing down!" "What?" Penny asked "Daddy, no!" "Are you crazy!" Wildwing asked "It's the only way." Canard said sternly.

Canard removed the mask and Handed it to Wildwing "Take it Wildwing, take it!" "Dad, you can't do this. What about me? I thought you cared about me!" "I do care about you," Canard told his daughter softly "But now i think it's time you knew the truth. You're not my birth daughter, i adopted you when you crash landed into Puck World as a baby but i still love you because i was the one who raised you. I've always loved you and now i need you to be a big girl without your father."

Suddenly the worm grabbed Canard and yanked him out the door! "Canard!" Wildwing shouted as he grabbed his best friend "Daddy!" Penny shouted As the duck sliped from Wildwing's hands he looked at his best friend and said "Take it, you're team captin now." Then he let go of the mask. "Noo!" Penny yelled then she jumped out of the aerowing and caught Canard!

Wildwing had to hold the mask and hold Penny's leg just so she wouldn't fall "Daddy, don't leave me, i can't live without you!" "I'm so sorry Penny Baby," Canard said "But you have to let go!" "No! Never!" Penny said "I don't wanna let you go!" "Penny!" Wildwing shouted as Penny started to slip from his grip "I can't hold you much longer!" Canard took something out of his pocket and gave it to Penny, it was her old baby blanket!

Taking the blanket into her free hand Penny said "Dad, once you're gone who will take care of me? I'm not ready to be alone yet!" "Then Wildwing and Nosedive will take care of you. The team will be your family now." Canard said he leaned forward and Kissed Penny's cheek before he let go "Nooooo!" Wildwing and Penny shouted as they watched Canard get eated by the worm but not before he shouted his last words "I love you Penny!" then he was gone.

"I love you too Daddy." Penny said as tears fell from her eyes and the ducks pulled her back into the ship. Duke closed the door and all Wildwing and Penny could do was staire at their things. Wildwing at the mask and Penny with her locket and baby blanket with which inside were her baby pajamas. "He sacrificed himself," Duke said "To save us." "Truely an evolved soul." Grin said.

Penny started sobbing as she rubbed her baby things to her face then Nosedive said "Uh guys, those dino creeps are getting away!" Tanya joined him and said "Oh no, the must have passed thought to the other end of the gateway." Wildwing placed the mask in his pack and said "Then that's where we're going! Punch it Nosedive!"

The ship went thought the gateway and ended up over a bright blue sky were a city was down below them. "Ugh, where's the Raptor?" Mallory asked "Mopre to the point," Wildwing said "Where are we?" As Penny was the blue sky she never got to see as a baby long ago a strange feeling over came her. Somehow this new world felt familier... was she... home?


	10. Penny's Long Lost Family Found!

**Penny's Long Lost Family Found!**

The Aerowing landed in the middle of a clearing where the ducks and Penny walked out, feeling the warmth of the sun for the very first time. "Where are we?" Wildwing asked as the ducks looked around "This is so cool, right Pen Buddy?" Nosedive asked Penny. She didn't respond "Penny?" Penny was still sad, sure she was just as amazed about the new world like the ducks but her heart was still broken just by losing her father.

"Penny?" Wildwing asked "Are you ok?" "I just..." Penny started "I just wanna be alone for a while. I'll catch up with you later." Then the girl walked away the ducks felt bad for her but they knew she would rejoin them when she felt better so they went of to explore.

Penny kept walking as she placed her baby things in her pack. She had never felt so heart broken in all her life she sat near a pond and sighed. But as she did couriosity got the better or her and she crawled closer to the pond she dunked a finger then her hole hand into the water and felt the luqid "Very weird," Penny said she had never seen unfrozen water in a pond before, just frozen ice so this was a new thing for her.

Suddenly she turned and got a big shock when she came face to face with another creature that looked just like her! This was a shy looking little 5 year old girl with short blonde hair that almost streched to her shoulders and light blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a blue star on it, a short jean skirt and white sneekers. In her arms was a black fured teddy bear that wore a pink shirt and she staired at Penny, worried about what she could do to her.

Penny was amazed, there was another creature just like her! With a smile Penny said "Wow! More of creatures like me!" the little girl gasped when Penny came forward and walked backwards. Penny smiled warmly and said "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you." Penny slowly stuck her hand towards the little girl who became scared of her. "Mommy!" She screamed as she ran away "Hey wait!" Penny shouted then she fallowed the girl.

The two ran and ran until they arrived at the little girl's camp with her family, which was her two older siblings and her mother. The first sibling was a boy and the other sibling was a girl. The boy was 10 years old and he had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He also wore a red short sleeved T-shirt, black cargo pants, a white baseball cap and red sneekers.

The girl was 15 years old, a year younger then Penny was, and she had black hair that reached her shoulders and emarald green eyes. She wore a dark blue short sleeved T-Shirt with a pink vest covered in stains from food to ink and stuff, fadded blue jeans with holes at the knees and white runners.

Their mother wore a sleeveless white shirt, a light blue skirt that went down to her knees and white slip on shoes. She looked very much like the woman from Penny's dream while she was knocked out... but it couldn't be... could it?

"Mommy! Mommy!" the little girl said as she grabbed her mother Anna's legs. "What is it honey?" Anna asked her youngest child. The girl pointed to Penny and they all looked at her in wonder. In front of them was a 16 year old girl dress in weird armor of some kind. "Hi," Penny said "Uh, I have just arrived on this planet and i guess that makes me new around here."

The 15 year old girl looked at Penny's armor and said "What are you wearing? Going to a comic party or something dress as a super hero or something?" "No," Penny said "I... uh, just wanted to know... What are you?" the girl gave Penny a weird look "What are you talking about?" "What kind of creatures are you?" Penny asked "Is this nutcase for real?" the girl asked.

Anna took a careful look at Penny and suddenly had a feeling that somehow this girl reminded her of her first born long lost baby... but that couldn't be... could it? "What's you're name my dear?" Anna asked "Penny Thunderbeak." Penny said "What's your name?" "Anna," the woman said "And these are my kids, Betty, Russell and Vicki." "And you all are... like me." Penny said as a slight smile curled in her lips "Of corse we are!" Betty said "We're all people here." "What?" Penny asked, never hearing the word before, after all she was talking to creatures she had never been with before.

"Mom, why is she talking like she's an alien from another planet?" Russell asked "Because i come from Puck World." Penny said "Puck World?" Betty asked "What's that? A new kind of ice cream shop?" "No," Penny said "It's a planet and i had lived on it until an overlord took over it and now me and my friends-" She let out a gasp and said "My friends! I forgot about them! I have to find them... but i don't know where they are."

As Penny turned her baby blanket stuck out of the pack when Russell pick-pocketed it for some cool weapons. Anna saw the blanket and realized that it was _her _baby's blanket, the one she had seen last with her baby before she was taken away by aliens. Anna walked towards Penny and saw her face up close then saw her newborn Penny in a flash in her eyes.

"Penny? My baby?" Anna asked "What?" Penny asked then she looked right back at Anna and saw her face just like in her dream then realized... this was her mother! "Mama?" Penny asked "Penny, my baby!" Anna and Penny reconized the other and hugged tight, finally mother was reunited with her first born daughter! "Wait," Betty asked while she, Russell and Vicki were shocked by what they saw "If... then that means... i..." then Betty toppled over and fainted.


	11. Meet the Mighty Ducks

**Meet the Mighty Ducks**

Penny was amazed by now only the sudden discovery of her mother but also of her three younger siblings as well! All her life she was the only child raised by her father Canard but now she had found her mother Anna and her siblings Betty, Russell and Vicki. They lead her into their camper and they drove back to their home town with her.

"So where do you live again?" Penny asked "Anaheim," Vicki said "It's been our home sweet home for years." "Do you have hockey?" Penny asked "I mean, where i called home everyone loves hockey." "The 'everyone' you're talking about are alien ducks bigger then mankind." Betty said "If they do exsist." "They do exsist!" Penny said getting a little peeved "Wildwing and Nosedive are my best friends, Mallory, Tanya, Duke and Grin are our teammates and my father Canard saved us my feeding himself to an electro-worm."

"If you ask me, i find that staory a bit hard to belive." Betty said. Penny growled at her first younger sister and said "Are all little sisters like you? Cause you're a big pain in the butt." "Well, miss Puck World," Betty said "_I _was the only oldest one in my family as i grew up, but now that you're hear i'm no longer the oldest!" "And you're upset by that?" Penny asked "Boy, do human girls have a few issues!" Betty became steamed and said "I give you issues!"

Before Betty could strangle Penny, Russel stuck out his foot and Betty tripped on it, making her fall down to the mobeil's floor. "I think she's telling the truth." Russell said "Besides, i like an entire duck planet that's really hooked on Hockey." "Russell," Betty said as she got up "There's a deffrence between hooked and obsessive. And we are talking obsessive!"

"You can't blame my planet." Penny said "It was a paradice but them that tyrant Lord What's His Name came and took it over." Vicki walked over to Anna, who was driving, and said "Mommy, are the duckies going to come to our town?" "It's the only civilized place any alien would go." Anna said "Everywhere else is just to far to walk, based on what Penny told me."

* * *

Anna was right. Around the time they were coming to Anaheim the ducks were at a sign at the city. "Welcome to... Annaheem. Home of the Mighty Frogs?" Duke said as he read the sign, getting the name wrong. "Kind of looks like Puckworld." Wildwing said as he and the ducks looked around "Yeah," Mallory said "But with better weather." "Impossable," Tanya said "We're not even in our own univerce anymore. For all we know this world could be populated by giant snails with hundreds of eyes or primative barbarians."

Nosedive turned his head and wondered what he would see behind a shrubbery. He peeked through a bush and saw Anaheim Mall, an area where humans were shopping "Yeah, primative huh? I say we're talking serious cevilation here kitty!"

* * *

The AV drove up to a road where Penny saw a house with gold paint on the walls and a red roof top. "Where are we?" Penny asked "Welcome back home," Anna said softly "My little baby Penny." Anna opened the door and left the driver's seat and her kids fallowed their mother inside the house. Penny saw a lot of strange, yet simaler things she could find in Puckworld. The new colors around her and everywhere was the biggest deffrence of all.

She had never seen so meny diffrent colors before. All the colors she knew were blue, white, black, tan, purple and such but what she was seeing was colors and pictures she had never seen before. "Is this you're home?" "It's also your home Penny." Anna said "Your true home." Penny saw a picture of Anna in a wedding dress and her husband Jake she walked towards the picture on a shelf and said "Is that... my..." "You're father Jake." Anna said sadly "He was killed the very night those aliens took you away from me after you were born."

"Daddy..." Penny sighed but she wasn't thinking of Jake, she was thinking of Canard. Canard adopted her and took her under his wing when no one else would. He had been the only family she had ever known and was everything a wonderful father should be, supportive, caring, kind and protective. Jake could have been all those things but to her, only Canard would always be her father.

After a good long hoar to spend time with her family Penny's com suddenly made a beeping sound as she heard Nosedive on the other line "Pen-Buddy! Where are you? We found this cool comic shop with these weird alien dudes named Thrash and Mookie who told us about this cool place called the Anaheim Pond... or at least _was _before it became less popular."

"Is it a hockey rink?" Penny asked "Why do you think i'm calling ya? To give you the weather report?" Nosedive said with a giggle afterwards "We're going to this Pond and you have to come and see this place up close and to practice hockey with us. Kinda like Wildwing's orders or something." "While you were at exploring, i found a family and they say they're called humans." Penny said "Maybe they know where the Pond is." "Ok," Nosedive said "Now get them to take you to the pond ASAP."

Penny turned off her com and faced her family "Do you know where the Pond is?"

* * *

Later on the RV arrived at the pond and the family came out. Penny saw the ducks next to a man and shouted "Hey guys!" "Penny!" Wildwing and Nosedive shouted happily. Anna and Betty nearly had a heart attack when they saw the ducks while Russell and Vicki smiled happily as the ducks came towards them. "Is this the family you were talking about Pen?" Nosedive asked "Yes," Penny said Vicki walked up to Wildwing and looked up to him "You're a very big ducky." she said "Ducky?" Wildwing asked while Nosedive tried unsuccesfully to cover his laughter.

Russell grabbed Mallory's hand and counted her fingers "You're hands are almost like ours." "Funny," the red head said as she looked at the boy's hands "Yours don't look anything like mine." Betty looked at Tanya's hair and asked "Is that hair do for real?" "Yes," Tanya said Betty laughted and said "For a moment i thought you were wearing a model valcano covered in hair on your head." Betty said then laughted while Tanya glared at the girl "She's on the bossy side." Russell said.

"Anyway," Penny said "Guys, this is gonna be such a shock but-" "Penny," Duck said "There is nothing on this whole new planet that's gonna shock me." "Meet my mother and my siblings." Penny said pointing to her family. After a moment of silence the duck's mouths fell in shock and Wildwing and Nosedive fainted, falling on the others and making them fall like dominos.

This got Penny, Anna, Betty, Russell and Vicki to laugh and giggle.


	12. Adjusting to Earth

**Adjusting to Earth**

So far Penny was having a crazy time on this planet, her true hope planet called Earth that she had been away from for 16 years and so far her first day was truely a crazy day to remember. First she discovered her long lost mother and siblings, then she introdused them to the ducks who were so shocked they fainted and now the ducks were Anaheim's pro hockey team and were famose and as for her? She's living with her mother and siblings, mush to Wildwing's dismay but Anna did allow her to come and see the ducks every now and again so that was ok.

However as time went by Penny only got more and more confused by the things people, or as she still calls them 'Humans', do.

Unlike Puckworld, Earth dosen't have as much hockey based things like fasion and toys and Puckworld never had heatwaves, that Penny quickly found a real pain, and rain, which she enjoyed to play in. The ducks also have a few mishaps while trying to fit in but they managed to fix things.

One day Penny woke up by the sound of Vicki calling her name and nudging her "Wake up Penny, Wake up!" "What is it?" Penny asked "Mommy wants to talk to you." Vicki said Penny got up and went to her mother who was waiting for her "Is there something wrong mom?" Penny asked "No, nothing's wrong." Anna said "It's just that Betty got an invatation to go to her friend Carmen's birthday party." "And?" Penny asked "I want you to go with her." Anna said "But mom, I don't know who this Carmen is and i didn't get invated."

"I know," Anna said "But this is just the perfect opportunity for you to make friends before school starts." Penny didn't seam to like the idea but if that was what her mother wanted then she'll do it.

"By the way mom," Penny asked "How were Betty, Russell and Vicki... uh, you know, made? After all i never ever saw any guy claiming to be a father or something."

"Now that's an intresting story." Anna said "You see, before you were born, i wasn't able to bring children to the world but then i got sick and you're father Jake used a flower that came from outer space to heal me. It also made me able to have kids and you were the first born."

"But then the Suarians took me away right?" Penny asked "Right," Anna said almost becomeing sad thinking about the past "After i lost you and your father i never wanted another baby again... but then i realized i couldn't stop making babies. I took all kinds of pills and drugs but nothing stoped or even prevented me to be pregnant. Soon i had Betty, then Russell then Vicki. I have no idea how they didn't get the same eyes and hair i have but i figured that it was the flower's doing."

"That's really such a story." Penny said "Yes, it is." Anna said "I hope you'll go and meet new friends tomorrow." "I will." Penny said but she knew Wildwing needed her to report to the Pond tonight and she had to respond.

That night Penny, in her armor, left the house and barrowed the car, since she had learned how to drive back on Puckworld a long time ago, then drove all the way to the Pond. She snuck in and went to the hidden elevator the ducks had, hidden in their locker room. After all, it would be the last place anyone would find a working elevator. She pressed a color code number and the doors opened.

Penny went inside and rode the elevator down to the headquarters of the Mighty Ducks, where only trusted friends knew about. Whatever it was Wildwing called her for, she hoped she would go back home in time before anyone knew she was gone.


	13. On the First Patrol

**On the First Patrol**

The icy blue color of the Mighty Ducks headquarters met her eyes and Penny walked out of the elevator. She had a little guilty feeling that she shouldn't have left her mother but Canard had told her before he was gone that Wildwing and Nosedive would take care of her and shook a little of the guilt away. Penny walked a few feet away but just when she saw the ducks the alarm rang out. Someone was on their elevator!

The Ducks and Penny whipped out their puck launhers and aimed for the doors. Then the elevator doors to reveal... Vicki, Russell and Betty in their pajamas. "Guys?" Penny asked "What are you doing here?" "We weren't sleepy so we fallowed you hear." Betty said "And were you really going to shoot us?" "Only if you were the foe." Duke said as he put his weapon away Vicki walked up to Wildwing clutching her little brown teddy bear and said "Wildwing, are you and the other duckies gonna explore our city?" Wildwing managed a warm smile at the girl, the first smile since the depart of Canard, and said "Something like that, but the word for it is 'Patrol'."

"Can we come?" Russell asked "No," Mallory said "It's to dangerous for little children and untrained ones at that." Betty got a sly smile and said "Well, a guess we _could_ leave. But then we might let it slip where a band of hockey playing alien ducks hang out and run things under the Pond." "You wouldn't!" Nosedive said "Hey, we're Penny's Siblings and where ever she goes, we go." Betty said "And i could take a few pictures here as proof and maybe a video..." "No!" the ducks said.

Betty smiled as did Russell and the duck knew they were cornered "Alright." Wildwing said "But don't get in the way." Vicki hugged Wilgwing's legs happily and said "Thanks Wildwing." The duck blushed but only the humans noticed "Ok, now let's see those new weapons you got for us Tanya."

The ducks got their weapons and Tanya stayed behind to work on a super computer while the rest of the ducks, including Penny and her siblings, went into the Migrator, a powerful tank like car (Or something) that looked like the mask from the front. The ducks and kids entered the Migrator and zoomed out of the tunnel and onto the streets of Anaheim "Wow!" Russell exclaimed "This is so cool!"

"Mom would diffenitly get a kick out of this." Betty said "Mom," Penny said "That reminds me about the party she wanted me to go to." "Don't worry," Betty said "We help the ducks out, check time again and so on and, badda bing badda boom, we're home just before Mom wakes up." "If you say so." Penny said "This will be my first human party so i really need to get this right." "And if that dosn't work school's just in four days." Betty said.

Suddenly they turned to a window just in time to see a couple being curcled by bikers. "Oh man, those people are in trouble!" Duke said as he undid his seat belt "We've got to help them!" "No!" Wildwing said "Finding Dragounus is our first priority." "Besides," Nosedive said "Why should we get involved with the humans' problems?"

"Guys," Penny said "This is my kind we're talking about, even if i don't have any clue to what being a human is or what they're suppost to do they are still my kind and it's still not right to just ignore someone in trouble, even if it is another kind. Right Wildwing?" With those words the white mallord remembered the past in Puckworld. When he and Nosedive first met Penny she was laughed at because she wasn't a duck but he and his brother befriended her and stood up for her when ever she needed them.

"And besides," Duke said "I've been on the wrong side of the law. And if we don't fight evil whereever we find it, we're no better then Dragounus himself." With a sigh Wildwing said "He's right, let's go."

* * *

The couple huddle as the fearce bikers cornered them. It seemed bleak for them both as the bikers prepaired to fight "This is our turf," the leader said "You cross us, your gonna pay!" "Somehow, the only ones going to pay is you!" Penny said as she and the ducks arrived in front of them "How about you hog heads mess with us instead?" Wildwing asked "Nice masks," the leader biker said "What are you weidros?" "Don't you ever watch hockey?" Mallory asked "Nah," the leader said "But we'll be happy to pur you turkies on ice!"

"Hey that's ducks you cretins!" Duke said as he pulled out his sword. "Surrender know or else we'll have to arrest you!" Penny said as she walked to the bikers holding her puck launcer. "And who are you?" the leader asked "The turkies' keeper?" "I'm Penny, and that's my friends and family your talking about!" Penny said angry at the humans for calling the ducks these 'turkies' whatever they were "Any more insults and your asking for it!"

"Ohh, i'm so scared!" The leader mocked as his crew laughed at the girl "This big bad girly girl and her family of turkies are gonna hurt us. Oh have mercy!" the leader laughed and grabbed Penny's collar hoising her high into the air "Put me down!" Penny said "Ok, you asked for it." the leader said.

With a hard shove, the leader pushed Penny down into the solid ground where she skidded to a halt at the feet of the couple in pain. Just seeing that sent Wildwing and Nosedive's blood boiling to the highest degree! "Hey!" Nosedive shouted "Nobody douse that to my best friend!" "That's it," Wildwing said "Know _your _asking for it!"

As the ducks battled the bikers Penny helped the couple sneak away from the fight. "We can't thank you enough," the woman said "Is there something we can do?" "How about something for this?" Penny asked as she showed the couple the cut on her right arm that she got from the biker "Let me help you." the woman said. She covered Penny's cut with medicine and wrapped it in a long bandage.

The the couple ran away leaving Penny confused yet happy her cut was going to heal. When the ducks had stuffed the bikers in a dumpster Wildwing grabbed the lid and said "That's where trash like you belongs." he closed the lid and Penny walked up to him "Penny, are you ok?" he asked her "Besides the cut i got on my arm, i'm fine." Penny said "Who gave you that?" Mallory asked as she pointed to the bandage "The lady of that couple we saved gave me this to heal my cut."

"Guess this must be human gratitude." Duke said Penny just smiled. Maybe humans had more in store then when she first thought.


	14. From Good to Bad

**From Good to Bad**

As everyone got back on the road Penny kept looking at her bandage and thought about her life back on Puckworld, long before she came to Earth.

**Flashback**

Five year old Penny was in kindergarden walking down a hall when she overheard some other kids playing with their action figures. She rushed over to the croud and asked "What's going on?" "Were playing Drake Ducain's attack of the Saurians!" a boy duck said then some saw Penny and said "Hey, it's the none-duck freak!" They started laughing at her and pulling her hair and face as they clamped onto her "Let go!" Penny pleaded.

"Where's your beak? Did it fall off?" A girl duck asked "And where's your feathers?" A boy asked as he pinched Penny's skin "Let go!" Penny shouted before she fell to the floor crying. Then a voice said "Hey! Leave her alone!" the crowd quickly departed and in came a younger verson of Wildwing and his little brother Nosedive "Are you ok?" Wildwing asked Penny sniffled and kept crying but Wildwing helped her up and Nosedive gave her a tissue "Everyone thinks i'm a freak." Penny sobbed "We don't." Wildwing said.

"And i don't see anything wrong with you." Nosedive said "You're awesome!" Penny immediantly felt better and tackled her new friends in a huge hug, making all three laugh and giggle playfully.

**End of Flashback**

Penny smiled slowly as she remembered meeting Wildwing and Nosedive for the first time and sighed happily. Suddenly the sound of an explosion inside a bank caught her attention along with Duke "I think someone just blew the vault in that bank." Duke said Wildwing turned to Duke and said "And I supose you want us to stop them?" "Wildwing," Penny said, showing the duck her bandage "Don't forget the gratefullness of Humans, and i bet they'd really be gratefull for this."

"Your right," Penny said "But this time, don't get yourself hurt." Betty huddled with Russell and Vicki and said "And this time, let's see the action."

* * *

Inside the bank the robbers, who wore black ninja outfits, had blown the vault of the bank with a laser and the small ninja said "The super laser works, we did it!" then he and his large partner looked at all the gold and money inside the vault and the small ninja said "All the money is ours, and nobody can stop us."

Suddenly the migrator, now in it's battle mode, brusted right into the building and Nosedive poped out shouted "Guess again Nin-Jerks!" the small ninja got back on the laser and shot Nosedive, but luckily Penny pulled him down "Look out!" she shouted as she saved her friend "Thanks Pen-Buddy!" the duck said then Duke emerged and said "I'll handle these rookies!"

He fired his grappling puck and swung over to the lazer, cut the shooting part with his blade and the ninjas ran away is it exploded. The ducks ran out of the Mighator and Penny, along with her siblings, fallowed.

Mallory ran up to the small Ninja and he stood in front of her "No Freak is gonna beat me!" "Freak?" Mallory asked "Not Exacly." then she jumped and high kicked then Ninja, sending him flying into the wall, face first then he was knocked out "I like to think of myself as... 'Darringly Diffrient'." Suddenly Russell and Vicki dog piled on the knocked out ninja and hit him with their fists and Russell said "Die, ninja die!" "Ok," Mallory said "What did his mother feed him for dinner?"

Penny saw the little kids and Betty joined her "Betty! I thought Wildwing told you to..." "Look out!" Betty said as the large ninja lunged for the two. Betty kicked the large ninja's arm and ducked under to kick his feet, sending him falling amazing Penny "Wow!" Penny said "What?" Betty asked with a smile "You didn't think Mallory was the only one who knew any fighting arts did you?"

Then the large ninja grabbed the girls' collars and hosited them high "Help!" Betty shouted "Help!" Penny shouted "Put them down meanie!" Vicki said as she tossed her teddy bear at the ninja's head, stunning him as he dropped Betty and Penny "Thanks!" Penny said Then ninja turned to Vicki and Russell after he pulled the teddy bear off his face and the boy gulped "She did it!" he said pointing to Vicki.

Before the ninja could grab Vicki Grin stepped in and backed him into another wall. The large ninja punched the duck's chest but hurt his own fist. "You won't want to disturb my inner tranquility, would you?" he asked the ninja, before flicking him with a finger and kocked him out by sending the ninja to the wall and with a plant pot. "That was so cool!" Russell said.

"We'll just 'dispoit' you creeps in here." Wildwing said as the ducks tossed the tied up ninjas into the vault "Lessen up bad boys," Nosedive said "There's a new sherrif in town and he's wearing feathers!

* * *

Back at the house Penny, Betty, Russell and Vicki (Who got her teddy bear back) snuck back into the house and walked to the hall their bedrooms were in "Glad mom didn't realize what happened to us." Betty said "She would've grounded us for sure if she knew we snuck out to fight some crime." "Yeah," Penny said she yawned and said "Now i'm so tired."

The siblings yawned, said good night and went to bed due to being so tired. But as they were asleep a familier evil clone walked up to the house and saw the front door opened a crack "Heh, so much for safety first." She said as she opened the door. Luella snuck into the bedroom of Betty, who was fast asleep on her sports themed bed, and aimed a strange device at her, she pressed a button and a red scanner lit the entire room as it gathered information from the teenager who was sleeping.

The scan was done and a computerized voice said "Human DNA, compleatly copied." She left the teen's room and went to Russell, was was sleeping in his bed and scanned him "Human DNA, compleatly copied." Finally she went into Vicki's room where the little girl was fast asleep in her bed. Luella aimed at the little girl and scanned her just like she had done with Betty and Russell and copied her DNA. "Human DNA, compleatly copied." "Perfect," Luella said "Now i can have my own henchmen. The same way Master made me but this time, no waiting and training." Just as she left Luella grabbed a bottle of Pepperment sented perfum from Anna's bedroom along with the DNA scan of Anna and left, escaping without a trace in the dark.


	15. Accused!

**Accused!**

Wildwing had never felt such a strong feeling for Penny before. Maybe it was because that hog head hurt her when they were saving a human couple from his gang. But then again he had always been protective of her from the first moment he and Nosedive met her. He knew that Penny needed someone, other then Canard at the time, to help her whenever her father wasn't around and something in his heart told him he was the one to do it.

He'd offan wonder how Penny would be if she had been a normal duck, but then again he liked her just they way she was and encoraged her that looks never mattered and neither did what other's thoughts about her. Sometimes, but not much, he'd even wonder what it would be like to be Penny's father... but every best friend felt that way for a younger friend. Right?

After they all had returned to their base the rest of the ducks went off to bed. However Wildwing led Penny, Betty, Russell and Vicki outside the hockey rink to their car. "That was some night huh?" Betty asked "We should do it again the next time." "I'll let you know." Wildwing said with a smile he faced Penny and said "Penny, as much as i know Canard would've been proud to see your becoming a hero like us." "Mostly you." Penny said Wildwing blushed and turned away slightly "You don't mean it." the duck said "I do." Penny said "You're just like dad." "I am?" Wildwing asked "Yes, in every way."

Wildwing remembered all the coments she had given him but she never said he was just like Canard in a long time, it felt so good to hear what she said about him. He wished Canard was here to see him in action and to see how brave his sweet little girl was becoming. This feeling grew as Penny suddenly jumped onto him for a hug to which he responded with a returning hug, one tight, warm and friendly.

"Well, i guess i should be going now." Penny said "Yeah, you should." Wildwing said he wanted to say more but the rest of his words were stuck in his mind and mouth Vicki yawned and tugged the pants leg of Betty "Can't we stay longer?" "No sleepy head." Betty said, picking up her little sister "Your so tired you can't keep your eyes open."

"Bye Wildwing." Penny said giving her friend a gentle kiss good night before letting go of their hug "I... Good night Penny." Wildwing managed to say and with that Penny drove off while Wildwing just watched until the car was out of sight.

Above the Pond five humans, cloaked in darkness, watched the duck enter the pond with evil smiles "That's Wildwing, our master's eneamy and alley to my own enemy." said a voice that resembled Penny's "He dosen't look scary." said a voice from one of the shadows, that sounds just like Russell's voice "Yeah, he's more like he's ready for plucking." said a voice that sounded like Betty's "Shall we attack now?" a voice like Vicki's asked "No," the voice like Penny's said "We must wait for our orders before we move in." and with that they dissapeared.

* * *

In the morning Penny woke up to see Russell and the rest of her siblings. "Hey Penny, Look!" Russell said, pointing to his baseball hat where a familier picture of the duck's hockey logo was "I put it on just now. How dose it look on me?" "Almost Like a duck." Penny said "But on the inside." "Come on," Betty said "Let's go to the party."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of town, a group of mobsters were gathered around inside an old building. The boss of the Mob was a meaty yet powerful guy who led his thugs around the city and in other places to avode being caught by the police. Right now they were just playing cards and doing nothing for a while. Suddenly a blast of a ray gun opened the doors and the gangsters jumped, getting their guns ready in case it was the cops.

Instead if was Luella but she wasn't dressed in her normal sutie. Instead she wore a eggshell white dress that reached her knees and cream shoes. Next to her was a clone of Betty and wore a red-violet dress just like Luella and purple shoes. Next was Russel's clone who wore a Maya Blue shirt with light blue pants and iris shoes next was Vicki's clone and she wore a robin's egg blue dress and pine green shoes. Finally there was Anna's clone and she wore a Lawn green dress with jungle green shoes. "So this is where the skum of Anahiem come to fister." Luella said as she and her 'family' went inside.

* * *

Later on Penny and her family were enjoying themselves with some TV time when Betty's sports program was suddenly changed "We interup this program to bring you this breaking news." "Hey!" Betty compained "I was watching that!" "A family of five had shot a mob group just last hoar and we've managed to get a desgristion to what they look like." When pictures of Luella appered in the TV along with her clones the family couldn't belive what they saw!

"They look just like us!" Russell said "I really have a bad feeling about this." Penny said "Uh sis," Betty said "Your com thingie dosn't happen to have a teleporter right?" "No why?" that question was ansered when harsh banging on their front door "Your under arrest!" "Because we've just been framed!" Betty said as the family made a mad dash to the backyard where they were shocked to find that the police had surrounded the house. This was not good. Quickly Penny set an alarm in her com telling the ducks she needed their help and fast.


	16. Clone attack

**The Clone Attack**

Nosedive was playing a hand held video game he had found in the store and he quickly found it very entertaining as he played in his room with it. Then he heard a destress call from his com "Oh man," he said as he pauced the game "Just when it was getting to the good part." he turned to his com and Penny shouted "Ducks help! We've been framed for a crime- Hey! Get off me!" "Penny?" Nosedive asked "What's going on? Pen-Buddy!"

Then the call was shut of and Nosedive shook his head "Oh boy, i have a feeling this isn't good."

* * *

The Next thing Penny knew she was in a cell with her family with her. "What happened to us?" Penny asked "We were framed for a crime!" Anna said "For murder, but we didn't do it." "Let me outta here!" Russell yelled as he shook the bars of the cell "You can't just throw away the key! Let me out!" the warren ignorded them and kept reading a book.

Suddenly a puck rolled in and spayed knock out gas at the guard, putting him to sleep. The Mighty Ducks came in and Vicki said "We're saved!" Anna leaned forward and said "I'm so glad your here." "Well i could say the same," Wildwing said "But this is kinda not what i expect to meet anyone. What are you doing here?" "We were framed!" Betty said as Mallory found the key to the cell and unlocked it "Somebody posing as us framed us for murder and look at what happened!" "I kinda knew that once i heard the news." Duke said "Now let's got outta here before sleepy head here wakes up."

* * *

Back under the Pond Penny and her family walked into the headquarters where they found Phil, The team's human manager, pasting around saying "There's gotta be some way i can make this pay, I know! Offeial Mighty Duck's Secret Headquarter's tour. Ten bucks ahead." "You lead a very rich fantasy life Phil."

Nosedive saw the new super computer Tanya had just finished saying "Whoa-ho! Nice main frame Tanya." "Well, i found this chain of stores call "Lectric Lab"." Tanya said "It's fabulose, they have everything!" "I figured you'd find something like that fast." Anna said. "I call it the Drake One." Tanya said "We can use it to search for Dragonis anytime we want, like now even."

"How about next Friday?" Vicki asked "No," Penny said "Somehow that guy's got something that framed us." "And if so," Betty said "I'm gonna skin that lizard and turn him into a pair of winter boots!" Wildwing, with crossed arms said "Well i wouldn't give a used puck bag for our chances of finding him." "Well," Betty said "Aren't we the happy one?" "Wildwing," Duke said "It time you put on that mask and start acting like a leader." "Just keeping it until we find Canard." Wildwing said.

The mention of Canard's name made Penny remember the time Canard, her father, her once only parent, had gave his life for her and the team she could even still remember the final words of her father _'Wildwing and Nosedive will take care of you now, the team is your family now...'_

"He gave you the mask for a reason," Duke told Wildwing "He wanted you to lead us!" "Look," Wildwing said "I'm just not cut out to be a leader, it's to much responsability." Penny was about to talk to Wildwing when suddenly an alarm went off and Betty asked "What the heck is going on?" Tanya explained that something big was happing outside the city and said that it could be the Raptor "If your right then we've found Dragonis."

"Then let's kick that big red geco's butt!" Russell said as he ran but was stopped by Wildwing "You're not going anywhere. Your staying right here where you'll be safe." "But that's not fair!" Russell pouted "We went out with you, me and Vicki even punched a robber!" "What?" Anna asked "He was knocked out in the first place and that never ment you could continue going with us." Wildwing said "Now let's rock ducks."

As the ducks ran Phil said "Boobies, come on there's more inportent things then fighting evil. Like personal apperances, promotenal schemes, all kinds of-" He was cut off when a slightly erratated Wildwing took hold of his arm "Oh yeah, you don't think this is inportent Phil? See for yourself." then he pulled the manager away with the rest of the ducks.

Russell crossed his arms and said "It's not fair! We don't even get to go out!" "That because we're in trouble with the police at the moment." Betty said Suddenly wipes cracked and wrapped themselves around Anna, Betty, Russell, Vicki and Penny "Hey!" they exclaimed "Oh, trust me," a voice said "Your in bigger trouble then you ever thought." the voice belonged to Luella as she and her clone family came out of the shadows. "You!" Penny said "You framed us!" "And my master will be very pleased now that i have you trapped." Luella said then they pressed a button on her own com and she, along with the clones and the real family, were gone in a flash.


	17. Mighty Ducks Vrs Saurians

**Mighty Ducks Vrs Saurians**

The Aerowing landed in a clearing of the nearby forest after taking off into the sky from the Pond. The Mighty Ducks, including Phil stepped out of the Aerowing and looked around for any trace of Dragonis or the Raptor. No sigh anywhere. "This is the sorce of the energy readings." Tanya said as she looked into her omni-tool "Yeah right," Phil said sarcasticly "This place is just crawling with evil."

Wildwing let out a sigh and said "This is hopeless. We don't even know if Dragonis is on the planet! We'll never find him." Suddenly the ground shook and the peak of the mountain turned into it's true form, the Raptor! "Oh yeah? I think he just found us!" Mallory said the Raptor took off and started zapping the group!

* * *

Penny found herself chained to a pipe by her wrists by the clones while her family were trapped the same way. "This is not how i planed to spend my morning." Betty said as she pulled her chain in anger "What do you plan on doing with us!" "You see," Luella said "I was just as surprised when i saw you for the first time back on Puck World. I desided that there can only be one lookalike alive so the other must be killed! I've also made clones of your family to replace them after you all die. There fore i'll be the only alien girl in town and Aniheim will fall!"

Anna's clone loaded a strange gun and said "But first, we have to get rid of you." "What's that?" Anna asked "The last thing," Luella said cruely "You'll ever see_, alive_." Penny managed to toss a loose pipe at the gun, making it shoot another pipe then at the mother clone, killing her and turning her into ashes. The gun landed next to Anna's foot and she scooted the gun close enought to get it to her feet. "Stop her!" Luella ordered the rest of the clones.

Luckily for the family the ship suddenly jerked and the un-strapped clones went flying sideways. Anna kept her hold on the gun with her legs and managed to give it to Penny with her feet "Take this!" Penny grabbed the gun and said "Thanks mom!" She aimed the gun at her cuffs and cut the chain, freeing her and the rest of her family as the ship went back to normal angle again.

* * *

Meanwhile the ducks had just arrived inside the raptor after they had cut a hole into the ship. Wildwing turned to Phil and said "Phil wait here." "Uh, No problem." The scared man said "I'll lock up."

"Tanya, you take control over the main engiens, Grin cover for her." Wildwing ordered his teammates. Tanya and Grin obeyed and ran off one wayy while Wildwing headed for the other saying, "We'll have to get to the cockpit."

"Actually, you're not going anywhere!" Luelle said as she appeared out of no where in front of the very surprised duck. "Penny?" Wildwing asked "What are you doing here? And what's with the get up your wearing?" Luelle just grabbed the duck and tossed him right into Mallory and Nosedive with a powerful toss! Shocked and stunded Wildwing looked at Penny and said "Pen, what's gotten into you?" "If your still mad about the whole pirate party incident with my puck blaster then don't blame me," Nosedive said "That parrot came out of no where and he kept biting my hair and beak!"

"That's not Penny." Duke said "That's her evil double, Luella! She works for Dragonis!" "Nobody likes a smarty pants duck!" Luella said as she aimed a gun at the duck. "Whoa kid," Duck said as he backed away "Isn't it agenst the rules for a girl your age to hold a gun?" "Not according to my rules." Luella said coldly with a wicked smile she fired but Duke lept out of the way in time.

Quickly Wildwing used his fist to knock the gun out of Luella's hand and said "Looks like it's four agenst one." "That's what you think." The clone said before she snapped her fingers and the three saurians appeared.

* * *

Back with Penny she had freed her other siblings and they were now running away from the clones of Betty, Vicki and Russell who were in hot persut of them. "We've got to get rid of these clones!" Betty said "But how?" Anna asked "Maybe if we hit them with the gun again." Russell said "Is anyone a good shot?"

"Let me try." Penny said she aimed the gun and fired but missed. As the clones kept coming closer the clone of Vicki lept into the air and pounced on Betty "Hey!" she girl shouted "Get off me!" Penny got a lock on and fired, sending the clone crashing into the clone of Betty and they both became nothing but ashes. "Haha!" Russell cheered "Two with one blow! That was totally cool!"

"Now for this one." Penny said as she took aim at the boy's clone. The clone ducked behind a hall and the group fallowed. As they ran the clone, as rast as a track star, quickly turned a few more corners until Penny and her family lost sight of it. "Where did he go?" Betty asked "He's got to be around here somewhere." Penny said, unaware that the Russell clone was on the roof of the ship with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile the ducks had just kicked the tails of the suarians and Luella. "Master, you take care of the ducks, i'll destroy that blasted Penny and her family." "Wait, Penny's here?" Nosedive asked in surprise "Not for much longer beak face." Luella said before she ran off and the ducks knew what she was talking about and Wildwing tried to stop her but she vanished from sight.

As the battle between Dragonis and the ducks continued Wildwing heard a few screams and reconized one scream "Penny!" He tried to run to the sorce of the sound but Dragonis stopped him by flinging him back constently "Penny! Penny, No!" the white duck cried as his fears grew and grew then suddenly there was a big boom... and then nothing. "PENNY!" Wildwing yelled but the dragon alien just tossed him aside and laughed while the duck's eyes got watery and a few tears fell from his face "Penny... i'm so sorry... I never should have left you alone... it's all my fault... all my fault." as he kept sobbing memories of Penny flew around in his head, he realized that all this time she had ment much more to him then anyone else in his life, more then even Canard. Like a daughter. But now he could never tell her that.

"Deal with it duck boy," Dragonis said "Canard is gone forever and his dear little Penny is dead leaving you alone, forever. Even the mask is gone! There is no one left to stop me." Wildwing looked up with watery eyes and remembered the mask that was still in his pack. He rememebered Canard and Penny and knew he had to avenge his best human friend, his daughter and he remembered his best friend's last words _"Take it, your team captin now."_

The duck reached into his pack and put of the mask "Wrong Dinobreath." Now that he could see Dragonis he snatched the device that made him invisable and destroyed it. Then he tackled the lord down and was about to punch him when Seige's voice said "The city is in range my lord, we're ready to comense bambartment."

Suddenly there was a boom and the ship shook violently as Wildwing and Dragonis continued their brawl. Then the ship tilted and they fell to the side while trying to stedy themselves. Then a toasted Tanya and Grin ran up to them "Guys, you won't believe this!" Tanya said "Oh, what now?" Mallory asked "Well, we're sorta... gonna... crash." the toasted female duck said "What!" Wildwing asked in shock "Well, you know, we kinda blew up the main engines, with a little miscalculation." Tanya said "Oh man, somebody get me a donut, dose she always have to blow something up?"

As the ducks ran to the ropes a voice called out "Wait for us!" Wildwing looked up and his heart was overjoyed to see Penny, with Betty, Vicki and Russell running towards them, alive and well. "Penny! You're alive!" "Quick! Let's get outta here!" Penny said as the kids hung on to the ropes as they all reached the duck's ship. They all got inside the aerowing and took off while the Raptor fell out of the sky "Hey, that thing's heading right for the city!"

Suddenly the raptor vanished and the ducks, and humans, were left in awe "What happened?" Mallory asked "It vanished, what else?" Betty said as she sniffled along with Vicki and Russell. "Hey, wait, isn't Anna _still on the Raptor?"_ Nosedive asked "She...She's... She's gone!" Russell admitted as he and Vicki wailed in sadness. "Ok, calm down and just tell us slowly." Duke said calmly "My clone Luella killed her, she's the only clone left and we're all alone!" Penny said "We're orphans now!" Betty wailed "Who'll look after us, we're just kids!"

Wildwing felt very sorry for the sad kids and wanted to do something for them. After all he did feel responsable for leaving them ungaurded in the first place. "Well, I might have an idea. That is if you'll willing to." He said softly, removing his mask for the group to see his warm face "What is it?" Penny asked "Don't you remember Penny? Canard told me that i was responsable for you now so that also counts for your siblings."

"You mean... you'll adopt us?" Vicki asked with a smile "Well, it might take some getting used to but... i'll be willing if your acsept me." "YIPPIE!" Russell and Vicki cheered as they talked Wildwing to the ground with their hugs "Ack! Okay Okay!" the duck flustered as he laughted while Vicki kissed his cheek "Okay! I'll be your parent just stop! Let go! HELP!" The ducks, and Phil, just laughed as Betty and Penny joined in on the group hug. "Can we all get matching armor like Penny?" Russell asked "Well, it might be a challenge to find something that fits your size but we'll find something." Mallory said.

"But isn't it iligal for a bunch of kids, as young as Vicki here, to even fight crime?" Duke asked "But what if they didn't know?" Betty asked "We could were masks or something, Mask or helmets. That way, no one would reconize us." "We're gonna be super heroes!" Russell cheered while Wildwing just smiled happily. Suddenly, the kids as new members felt more wonderful then worse. He could get used to this.


	18. Penny's Earth Life and Luella's Plans

**Penny's Earth Life and Luelle's Plans**

A few days past and soon Penny was in the same high school with her sister Betty. Only now their last names were now "Flashblade" as were Russell's and Vicki's and with a name like that it turned them into popular people in just one day. In the terms of gym the sports like Soccer and basket ball were a little strange to her but she never gave up trying to win them.

During the school days Penny and Betty hung out with some friends and Penny was happy to have human friends for once during school and not be rediculed as a freak. She even met a boy. She was near the lockers, looking at the colerful locks when suddenly she bumped into someone "Hey!" She shouted then she blushed when she saw a sight she had never seen in years, a handsome boy with clothes that smelled just like money, rich money. He had neatly combed black hair and dashing hazel eyes and wore a red shirt with blue pants and brown cowboy boots.

"Oh, forgive me, i'm just not used to this new school yet." The boy said with a strong yet gentle country voice "Oooh, i'm new two." Penny said her face flushing redder then a cherry as she kept looking at the boy "Then it's no biggie, right?" the boy asked "My name's Jake, Jake Ford. My family came her from the west a few days ago and, i kinda still get lost in big city places." "Oh my, Jake," Penny said "I've never heard a more beautiful voice then yours when i grew up... It sounds so... heavenly." "Then that would be why your blushing redder then a bride on her weddin' day." Jake said.

Penny's blusing face became even more redder as she laughed and giggled. Little Pink hearts appeared in her eyes and she said "I'm Penny, Penny Thun-I mean, Penny Flashblade." "Flashblade," Jake said "That's kinda strange name, but i like it. Wanna hang out sometimes?" Penny gasped and said "WHERE WHEN HOW WHY WHAT?" "Easy!" Jake said "How about after school?" "If i'm not to busy okay!" Penny said "Uh, where do you live?"

"Let's just say it's a big house with lots of people." Jake said "See you later." Penny watched as Jake ran off and she sighed as hearts appeared in her eyes again. Betty came up next to her sister and said "Well, looks like someone got her first boyfriend." "Wow, a real boyfriend." Penny said "He's so wonderful." "Come on Juliet," Betty said "Let's get to the next class."

* * *

That night Penny and her siblings were on patrol down town with the Mighty Ducks patroling up town. Penny now wore her armor but also a brown mask to hide her identity from other humans of Anaheim as well as having her hair in pig tails by little pink bands. The ducks had also made armor for the siblings so they could join freely with their older sister when they go into battle.

Betty wore a light purple cat suit with red chest armor over the top and in front of her armor was a silver upsidedown "V", Red with white edged shoulder pads, a blue belt, black boots, gold gloves and a green headband. She also wore a yellow metal helmet with an orange vizer to cover her eyes.

Russell wore a black short sleeved T-Shirt, blue cargo pants, black chest armor with a yellow armor pad on his left shoulder, orange runners, purple fingerless gloves and a lavender helmet with a green vizer to cover his eyes.

and Finally, Vicky wore a crimson short sleeved shirt, a long navy skirt, white chest armor with a teal shoulder pad on her right shoulder, a black vambrace on her left arm and brown yellow edged boots. And, Like Penny, she wore a blue mask to keep her itentity a secret.

The Migrator stopped at a gathered street where a robbery was taking place at another bank. This time the kids barged in and battled the bad guys. "Stop right there villains!" Penny shouted as she stood at the doorway with her siblings. "Who the heck are you? Rodeo Clowns?" a robber asked "No, We're the Hocky Squad!" Betty said "Close friends of the Mighty Ducks!"

"I'm Q-Puck, the Team leader!" Penny said "I Lead the team that helps the ducks and to save the world one baddie at a time!"

"I'm Center, the Second in Comand and master combat warrior!" Betty said "I can take down anyone my size."

"I'm Silver Ice, the scout and tracker!" Russell said "I can find anything i want to find."

"And Windy Breeze! I'm the Smallest and fastest member of the team!" Vicki said "Don't let my size fool you."

"And Together," Penny said "We are the group of Justice, Honor, Loyalty and Fairness for all!" As the kids charged into the battle Luella watched from a roof top and said "You might have destroied my clones but at least i had done the same to your mother." She looked on with a wicked smile and said "And soon, you will be next. Just you wait, Earth will belong to the Saurians yet."

* * *

Later that Night it was bedtime for the kids and Wildwing checked each room to see each of his adopted kids sleeping happily. In Vicki's room he only took a peek for a while untill he noticed that Vicki had a peice of paper on her bedside. He went over to the little girl's bed and picked up the paper. It was an adorable drawing of the ducks and the kids as one big family with the words "My Ducky Family" In crayon.

Wildwing could help but smile warmly. Being a father turned out to be more wonderful then he thought it could be, from what his parents always complained when he was young they said that parenting was hard work. _Not as hard as being both a parent and a team captain _The duck said as he placed his hand next to Vicki's little hand. Vicki placed her hand on top of Wildwing's hand and the duck smiled warmly. Vicki then started whimpering and fussing while her legs moved a little, she was having a nightmare.

Wildwing placed his hand on Vicki's head and rubbed it gently "There there, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here, and i'll never let anything happen bad to you. You gotten this far with your mother, now it's my turn to help you on as both your best friend and father." He saw Vicki calming down and that she was no longer whimpering but now sleeping quietly and peacefully with a smile on her face "I promice that i'll be the best father any little girl could ever ask for. I promice, because i love you so. I love you." He tucked a teddy bear under Vicki's arm and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Daddy..." the girl cooed as she pulled the teddy close to her Wildwing's felt his heart melt once that word was spoken and said "That's right, Daddy's here. Daddy will always love his dearest little girl, always. Good night."

And with that he left the room while Vicki had good dreams all night long. Yep, things for parent hood for the duck turned out to be running along smoother then anyone thought.

The End (For Now)


End file.
